I Am Going to the West
by the mummer's folly
Summary: One heart is turned wholly to the West, the other remains behind. Inspired by the song by Connie Dover.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of this, nor am I profiting for it. The characters and the song belong to their respective owners.

I was listening to Connie Dover's song "I am going to the West" the other day and this story occurred to me. I think it fits the story of the Half-elven very well.

I Am Going to the West

"Look, brother," Elros said, gazing out beyond the treetops. "Our father's star rises."

Elrond followed his gaze, wondering what the coming weeks and months would bring. The world was changing all around them; Morgoth had been overthrown, and the lands most touched by the war seemed to be falling with him, overwhelmed by the rising sea. The remnants of the Noldor and their allies were camped in the foothills of Lindon, once many days' ride from the sea; yet now the shining water could be glimpsed by the far-sighted among them, not many leagues distant. The lands all around were in uproar, filled with men and beasts fleeing their drowned homes.

For Elrond and his twin the turmoil involved more than the change in the landscape. Orphaned by the sons of Fëanor, they had been reared from early childhood by Maglor Fëanorion. For more than fifty years he had been a father to them, and Elrond had thought that nothing could part them. But something had. Maglor and his brother Maedhros, ever driven by their oath, had stolen the last silmarils and had fled the camp. The memory of that last parting was still fresh: the pain in Maglor's eyes, the realization that he would never be free from his curse. The twins had let them go; there was nothing they could do to stop them.

Only hours after Maglor's departure they had been brought before Eönwë, Herald of the Valar, and had been informed of their Choice: to accept the fate either of the Firstborn or of Men. The twins had spent the following days taking counsel together, weighing the consequences of each path, and thinking of where they would go in either case. They were too young by Elvish standards to be on their own, though from what they had seen of the Edain there were chieftains younger than them among that folk. The Elves had already extended their hospitality. Gil-galad himself had offered to take them in, for to have the sons of Eärendil at his board would honor even the High King.

Still in all their counsels neither had spoken of how he would choose. The Choice belonged to each brother separately; yet each hoped that in this time of parting they at least might remain together.

The two brothers stood on the hillside and watched as the Star of Eärendil rose in blazing splendor. Abruptly Elros spoke.

"They say that the Valar have chosen to reward the Edain for their aid in the war against Morgoth," he said. "I heard that they have raised up a land in the midst of the Sea, within sight of the Blessed Realm, and will give it to any of the Edain who come. Even now Gil-Estel points the way for those who will take ship. Think of it! a place where the Three Houses may dwell in peace, even as the Elves in Eldamar!"

"For a little while," said Elrond. "The span of years is not long for Men."

"No," said Elros, "and it may be a comfort for a Man born to an ill lot to know that he need not endure it forever. But think, Elrond, if you were made to be in a place, even for a short while, would you not rather spend your time there in peace and not strife if you were given the choice?"

"Have you already chosen, then?" Elrond asked quietly.

Elros turned to face the sea and the light of Eärendil was reflected in his eyes and cast a shadow behind him. "Yes, I have chosen," he said. "In this land I'll not linger, for here all our labors are in vain. I will set sail with the Edain and cross the Great Sea, and I will build my house in the land that Eru Himself has blessed." He turned to his brother, his face exultant . "I am going to the West!"

They were silent for a moment, Elros waiting for his brother's response. At last Elrond spoke. "I will not go with you," he said.

His twin's face fell. "Brother –" he stammered and fell silent. Elrond did not meet his eyes.

"I will not follow you," he said. "Not this time."

"Is there nothing I can say to change your mind?" Elros pleaded. His brother shook his head. "Brother, I am going to the West!" he said again desperately. Then Elrond looked up and met his eyes, and both brothers saw the Choice the other had made. "I am going to the West," Elros said again, and now it was a concession that they were at last to be parted.

"The time of the Elves is over, the time of Men has begun," said Elrond. "Cirdan has prepared a ship. I am going to the West."

"I will not go with you, father," said the voice behind him. He turned.

Arwen did not meet his eyes. "Will you not be convinced, my daughter?" Elrond asked, his heart sinking.

"I am pledged to marry Aragorn, Elessar of Gondor. I will not follow you, father," she said. She looked up and met his eyes, and both new that they would not meet again in Middle-earth, once parted.

"I am going to the West," he said again, pleading with her. When she did not reply he sighed. It was over and he knew it. But then Arwen looked up at him, and she smiled, though there were tears in her eyes. And Elrond was comforted in his heart.

"I am going to the West," he said, and it was decided.


End file.
